


For Us

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brief choking, Edward overreacts, Explosions, F/M, Implied Deaths, Implied Relationship, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not A Happy Ending, being drugged, implied casualties, mention of a corpse, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Basically, after having a big fight with you, Edward overreacts. Which is putting it lightly.





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous person had requested a song based story with Edward Nygma. This was the result. The song was "Meant to be Yours" it loosely influenced the story if you look hard enough you'll find lyrics from the song incorporated into the story. Let me know what you think.

         Edward had accounted for everything, except you coming home early. “Oh dear, why are you going home? You aren’t suppose to be back right now.” Panic started to set in, he had to go get you before it went off. He’d just have to grab you now, instead of from your job later.

           You came home to a quiet apartment again. It was slow at the shop today so the manager sent you home. You dropped your keys on the counter, the place felt off. There was an odd smell before you could investigate there was a knock on the door. It was a steady knocking like there was some urgency behind it.

           You opened it and your boyfriend was standing there, well you weren’t sure if boyfriend was still the right word anymore. It had been two weeks since you had that argument and you told him that you both needed time to think about what you both wanted from the relationship. You hadn’t broken up but it felt like maybe it was over because he didn’t return your call last week. “Eddie.” You almost hugged him, but paused he had a frantic air about him.

            “Can we go somewhere and talk?” He blurted it out so quickly.

             “Um, okay, we can talk at the little cafe across the street.”

             “Actually, I got us reservations to that place you were always talking about.”  

             “Oh. The one overlook–” Edward cut you off.

            “Yes that one, but we have to hurry.”

             “I’m not dressed for–” cut off again.

             “You look great.” Edward tried not to glance at his watch, but he needed to get you out of here or you were both toast.

             “Let me get my keys.” You grabbed your keys, but something felt weird about the whole situation. Oh, what if… What if Eddie is proposing? That thought hadn’t crossed your mind. That has to be why he didn’t answer your calls, he’s been setting it up this whole time.

             Once you were on your way out of the building Edward felt a bit relieved but he kept guiding you towards his car down the block. Edward was relieved that you didn’t insist on changing, explaining the dead body on your bed would have been awkward, considering how similar she looked to you.

            He was squeezing your arm, “Ed you’re hurting my arm.”

            “Am I?” His grip loosened some, “Sorry.” He was walking so fast it was hard to keep up with him. He opened the passenger door and practically shoved you in the car. “We need to get out of here.”

            Something was off with Edward, maybe he wasn’t proposing. “Eddie? What’s going on?” He didn’t answer as he ran around to the other side of the car. You had a bad feeling, but couldn’t understand why. “Ed?”

            “We’re going to be caught up in it if we don’t hurry.”

             “Caught up in what?” Edward peeled away from the curb the instant the car started.  

            “I need you to understand that I am doing this for us.” As he said that the explosion he had been anticipating went off, “Wow, that was much louder than I anticipated.” Edward glanced over at you as you looked back towards where the chaos was happening. “Don’t worry, we’ll be long gone before the authorities arrive.”

            “Oh my God! Eddie my building blew up.” A gentle hand on your knee, as he stopped the car some distance away. You felt the sharp prick of the needle, your hand flew to your neck out of instinct, a needle in Edward’s gloved hand. His other hand left your knee to caress your face softly, you were fading.

            “Apologies my dear, get some rest.” You barely felt the soft kiss against your lips as you fell unconscious.Edward started the car again speeding off to your destination. Edward smiled, he’d make sure you were safe and secure then go detonate the other bomb. “I do this for us.” 

* * *

 

          Waking up groggy in a strange room, your eyes took sometime to adjust to the dim room, trying to get an impression of where you were, “Eddie?” What happened? What did he do to you? Sitting up slowly, you heard breathing.

          “I suppose you are confused at the moment, but I couldn’t let you give up on us, (y/n).” What was he talking about? Oh god, was he the one who blew up your apartment? “You left and nothing was right, I was falling apart.”

You tried to stand but your legs felt wobbly causing you to sit down once more, “Give up? What are you… Eddie we just had a fight, couples sometimes fight.” He shook his head.

        “Not like that, not like that. You left me alone, sad, heartbroken.” He glared at you, Edward grabbed you forcing you to stand, “I trusted you.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

       “We didn’t break up, Eddie. I waited for you to call me. After a week when you didn’t call, I called you. You didn’t answer. If you were this upset why didn’t you answer? Why didn’t you call?” He looked confused for a second before shaking his head.

       “No you left me, but I forgive you.” He tried to kiss you but you pulled away.

       “Eddie, why are you doing this? You didn’t have to blow up my apartment.”

       “And where you work.” You just blinked at him. “It had to be done. They were changing you.” He ran his hand through your hair. “Well no one can get in the way of us.”

        “Y-Y-You blew up where I work?” He frowned at the look of horror on your face.

        This was not going how he intended it. You were supposed to be surprised yes, scared no. You’re still blinded that has to be it.

        “Eddie that’s crazy.” His eye twitched at that. He ran finger along your jaw slowly.

        “(Y/n), I am doing this all for us. You have to see that, why don’t you see that.”

        “Oh God. All those people in my building.”

        “My calculations were precise. Most of your neighbors weren’t home, there were minimal casualties and one dead body.”

        “Your calculations… You killed someone.” Edward heard the quiver in your voice, maybe he shouldn’t mention that he probably killed most of your co-workers and the odd customer with the other bomb. Tears streaming down down your cheeks.

        “Don’t cry.” he wiped away the tears, “Technically that body was already dead, I needed a body that looked similar enough to you.” Edward was trying for reassuring.

         “What?!” the squeak in your voice.

         “It was the only way to fix us, (y/n). It was all getting in the way of us being together.”

         “But that’s, Eddie that’s just cra–” His hand went around your throat. Cutting off the words.

         “Please, don’t say that word. It isn’t nice.”your hands went to your neck trying to get his hands off your throat. “I don’t understand why you are so upset, I am doing this for us, baby.” Why aren’t you seeing that? Edward loosened his grip on your neck, pulling you into a kiss. He let you pull his hand away from your throat as he tried to deepen the kiss grabbing the back of your head with his free hand. The little soft whimpers you made had him so turned on.breaking the kiss he trailed kisses down your neck.

         “Please, stop.” The tears were streaming and sobs escaped your lips.

          Edward let go of you and stepped back. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, “You aren’t supposed to be crying.” Maybe happy tears but not this… no. This was supposed to go differently. “This isn’t… this is not how this is supposed to go.”

         “You imagined that I would be okay with you removing me from my life. Did you imagine I would just, what smile and hug you gratefully. That we’d just cuddle on the couch and watch movies as if you didn’t just blow up buildings that I am associated with?” You started smacking at his chest. “Are you going to blow up your apartment? Are you going to blow up where you work? Are you going to fake your death as well?” He grabbed your arms. “Are you?!” You started to sink to the ground, but Edward pulled you close guiding you back to the bed.

           “You are obviously suffering from shock. Lay down and rest, baby.” Edward sighed, definitely not how he planned. For one fleeting moment as he looked at you sobbing into your pillow, he thought maybe he had overreacted just a bit. Ed shook his head no, you just need more time. More time to see that you both were meant to be…


End file.
